


If I were to die, would you die with me?

by SamBK



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, alternative ending, fuuuk el oasis, no one dies here, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBK/pseuds/SamBK
Summary: little one shot about an alternative ending of El Oasis.Because Maca leaving with a "Thank You" is unbelievable and I cannot allow it.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	If I were to die, would you die with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write my version of that crap ending and plus I got a request about writing an alternative ending of El Oasis, so here's my little shot about it.  
> In this version Zulema does not have cancer. Because I strongly believe in choosing to get killed rather than die in a hospital. So I took an option away from her, so she doesn't have to choose.

  
  
  


"What are you doing?"  
Zulema smiled at her "Go! You're not alone anymore."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Zulema swallowed. She had to play this card right or Maca would never go away.  
She smiled "Do you really think I would have come to Morocco with you? Fuck, I'd rather be killed."  
"That's not true."  
"Unfortunately it is. It wasn't supposed to be like this but at this point I prefer to die than run away with you. Once again."  
"Stop it! I don't believe you."  
She forced a laugh "What did you think? That we would fall in love and be together forever? Dios, better death."  
Maca's eyes filled with tears.  
"Look, you're also crying! How pathetic you are."  
"I'm not crying for your words, _coño_. I'm crying because I don't want to die."  
"Get out of here."  
"I don't want to leave you behind! Arrived in Morocco we will split up but come with me, please."  
Why did Maca have to be so stubborn? She just wanted to give her time to get to that fucking helicopter.  
"We won't be able to get out of it both alive. But maybe one of us will."  
"Well we'll die trying"  
"Maca"  
"NO!" screamed the blonde "No Maca. You come with me or I will die here with you. There is no other choice."  
"Since when do you care? You sold me to the fucking police."  
"And you to the mother of that psycho Sandoval. We are even. As always. _Iguales_."  
Zulema shook her head "You're just wasting time stupid, run."  
"Not without you."  
Zulema approached and with a quick gesture put a hand behind her neck to pull her close. And kissed her. A soft kiss that however contained so much. Maca could almost hear everything Zulema had never told her and vice versa.  
The brunette pushed her away "Leave now!"  
"So you kiss me before you get killed? What the fuck are you, an Avengers?"  
"Maca please, get the fuck away from here."  
"Everything that happens to one will happen to the other, remember?"  
Zulema rolled her eyes "Fuck it!"  
She took her by the wrist and they began to run.  
  
The Mexicans were behind them, very close and started shooting.  
Zulema did not let go Maca for a second as they ran at full speed towards the helicopter.  
She got Maca up first and the blonde thought the worst, imagining that Zulema would run to meet the Mexicans to divert the gunfire from the helicopter.  
So she immediately grabbed her hand to pull her up and in the hurry to climb, Zulema ended up on her making Maca fall to the ground.  
The pilot took off immediately without even saying a word as the shots from the Mexicans grazed every part of the helicopter.  
Zulema looked back and smiled to see those men getting smaller. She turned to Maca who was stuck under her "Hey we did it!"  
but in response Maca began to hit her in any part of her body as new tears filled her eyes.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"You wanted to get killed!" She yelled angrily.  
"I'm fucking alive" she stopped her wrists with her hands "stop hitting me."  
Maca looked at her for a moment and then looked away  
"you told me some horrible things"  
"I'm sorry. I don't think them... at least in part"  
Maca tried to free herself to hit her again and Zulema laughed  
"Okay, I don't think them at all! It was just to make you go away without feeling too sorry."  
"Did you really think that I would have gone like this? First you tell me that I am your fucking home, then you kiss me and you expect me to leave as if nothing had happened, maybe even thanking you?"  
"I didn't say you were my home, I said the time we spent together-"  
"Stop it, don't do that" she sighed "you never have to belittle things ever again, okay?"  
"I'm not belittling anything, I'm just explaining."  
"Let me enjoy the fact that we're alive before you say any other bullshit."  
Zulema released her hold on Maca and rose from above her. She walked over to the opening from which they had come up, held onto one of the handles nearby and leaned slightly.  
The wind blowing in her face as she flew over Almería.  
She inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
She had never felt so free.  
Meanwhile Maca sat in one of the seats and fastened her seat belt. She bowed her head back and sighed. They were alive and they were safe. Everything was fine.  
Zulema went to sit next to her "you must know that I no longer have the diamonds."  
Maca widened her eyes and looked at her "what?"  
"I left them to Cepo."  
The blonde smiled "you did a very nice thing but, you could have kept at least one"  
"I thought I wouldn't get out alive"  
"Well you could have given it to me! We risked our lives and for what?"  
Zulema tilted her head "for freedom?"  
"Freedom can’t be eaten and do not pay a house. "  
"What does it matter? We'll start over in Morocco! Do you know how many new places to rob?"  
"Zulema, when I told you I wanted to stop with the robberies, I was serious."  
"Yes I know."  
"I'll have a mediocre life like everyone else, but I know it's not for you so" she looked away "I hope to read in the papers the big robberies you will do."  
"I'm sorry."  
Maca looked at her "for?"  
"Because I wanted to be someone who makes you have a quiet life and keeps you safe."  
"For what it's worth, you're someone who makes me feel safe. And I don't want a quiet life, I love the life we have but" she put her hand on her stomach "it's not good for a baby."  
"I know I know."  
"But if it saddens you so much, maybe you should try to have a normal life."  
Zulema laughed "I've already tried ..."  
"But you didn't try with me."  
"A shit job plus you would be double the stress, Rubia, please ..."  
Maca hit her.  
"Stop hitting me."  
"Did you kiss me because you felt something or to feel something?"  
"What's that got to do with it?"  
"Answer, did you kiss me because you feel something for me or to feel something before you die?"  
"Actually... to make you go away. I thought it would convince you."  
"Oh sure Zulema kissed me for the first and last time while some Mexicans are chasing us and now I should run away and leave her here and live a good happy life."  
The brunette laughed "It was a good plan"  
"No it was terrible and I never want you to think such a thing again. Either we can do it together or nothing."  
"You talk as if we have a future."  
"Because we will try to have it. And if it is unbearable for you, you can always leave. Without commitments."  
"Mmh, captivating."  
Maca raised the little finger "promise me"  
Zulema laughed "what?"  
"Whatever happens, we'll face it together."  
"How old are you?"  
"Zulema"  
The brunette snorted but hooked her little finger to that of the blonde " _iguales._ "  
" _O nada_ ," the blonde replied, looking down at the other's lips.  
"Yes and my eyes are up here."  
"I've looked at your eyes too long."  
She answered and then kissed her.  
Maca put her hands on Zulema's face to bring her even closer.  
Her tongue pressed hard against Zulema's, causing a small jolt in their abdomens.  
Zulema put her hands on Maca's hips and pulled away slightly "hey, calm down tiger" smiled, resting her forehead against Maca’s.  
The blonde still had her eyes closed, as if enchanted by the contact she had so desperately desired for so long.  
"I won't do it in the seat of a helicopter," Zulema continued.  
Maca smiled and opened her eyes "I'm sorry, it's just that I've wanted to do it for so long."  
"It's nice to feel wanted" she smiled "and anyway, now you can kiss me whenever you want."


End file.
